Wonderful
by PrincessFabala
Summary: "I lived to make other people happy, it seemed. And then I saw her. She had changed." Fiyero's thoughts and feelings when he sees Elphaba with the Wizard after Thank Goodness. (20/02/16 - Have done some minor editing and sorted out the first/third person inconsistencies.)


**A/N A quick oneshot based on the part when Fiyero sees Elphaba for the first time after she defies gravity. And realises how he feels about her.**

 **Disclaimer: No. Wicked is not mine.**

* * *

"Guards! Guards!"

I rushed in, my spear raised, ready to protect the Wizard. I was well aware by now that he was a fraud, but being my being Captain of the Guard made Glinda happy. And the Wizard made the rest of Oz happy. I lived to make other people happy, it seemed. And then I saw her...

It was the first time I had seen her in over two years. She had changed. But she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She wasn't beautiful like Glinda, shallow and false - she had a more natural, earthy beauty. She was skinnier than she used to be, but I supposed it was hard to find enough food when you lived in fear of being caught by idiots like me.

Her dress looked old and worn. It had been patched up with so many different pieces of fabric that I wondered if any of the original dress was left. She carried a broomstick, for no obvious reason, but it must be important, considering her tight grip on it. And of course she was wearing the hat. That hideous hat that refused to age. It was still as pristine as the day she had worn it to The Ozdust Ballroom. It hid her hair. I wanted to see her long, silky hair.I had always admired her hair, even when I was younger and more stupid. Thank Oz she didn't wear it in a strict plait anymore. Glinda had at least managed to persuade her out of that.

I wouldn't kill her. I couldn't. I loved her. I decided that I would do something for me for once, instead of trying to make everyone else happy. But I would have to be careful. I forced my face to remain neutral. It was all I could do not to run over and kiss her.

"Are you all right, Your Ozness?" I heard myself say. I hoped Elphaba knew that I was still with her. I hoped she understood what I was trying to do. She cried out my name, her eyes wide with fear as I replied angrily. I didn't want to shout at her. I wanted to tell her I loved her, but I had to keep up this facade for just a few moments more.

I was running out of ideas to stall. I had no idea how I was going to get her safely out of the middle of the Wizard's Palace, in the middle of the Emerald City, where absolutely everyone despised her. And then suddenly I knew.

"Water," I murmured. "Fetch me some water," I demanded. The other guard obeyed, and I was left with just the Wizard and her. Elphaba. The Wizard was easy enough to blackmail. He was a pathetic, lying old man. My thoughts were interrupted by her voice. It didn't belong to the confident, free, wanted criminal standing across the room. It belonged to a vulnerable young girl. I had almost forgotten that part of her existed. She was scared.

"Fiyero. Not you, too,"

It broke my heart to reply angrily. I wanted to go to her and stroke her cheek and tell her that I loved her. I didn't even know how she felt about me. What if she didn't love me? It didn't matter. She deserved to be safe. It was the least I could do, considering how I felt about her and how I had treated her.

For now though, I had to deal with the Wizard. I had never seen him myself, but Glinda had told me all about her meetings with him. I knew he'd be cowering behind the giant head, afraid of the whole world. I dragged him out and into the room with us. Now I had sacrificed my position and broken all loyalties to Oz. I had probably broken off my engagement too, but I didn't really care. Glinda was a true friend, but I needed Elphaba. I loved her.

"Fiyero, you frightened me. I thought you might have changed," she said, the vulnerability forcing her voice to catch. It was so sweet. The way she said it made me understand how she felt. I knew I was more to her than a friend. And it felt wonderful.

"I have changed."

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed. I really appreciate reviews.**


End file.
